


You Are Cordially Invited .....

by Pastaaddict



Series: Hetalia Tales [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, originally Posted on FanFiction.Net under the same name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastaaddict/pseuds/Pastaaddict
Summary: The day has finally arrived! The Italian Princes Feliciano and Lovino are getting married. At long last!





	You Are Cordially Invited .....

 

** _**You Are Cordially Invited …..** _ **

  
Prince Feliciano woke early in the chambers that he had been given a year ago when he returned home from sixteen years in hiding (nearly all of which Feliciano had thought he was a girl) on the arm of his fiancé, Prince Ludwig, the heir to the throne of Germania. Since then, his older brother, Prince Lovino, had been found and he became affianced to the heir to the throne of Spain, Prince Antonio. They had been waiting for a year and finally the day was here.

Today, he and his brother would be married in a double ceremony to their fiancés. Feliciano had been waiting for this day and there was a lot to do. As if sensing the young prince was awake, there was a knock on the door.

"Ve~ Come in!" he called, sitting up in bed and the door opened. A maid entered with a breakfast tray which she brought over to the bed and put it on Feliciano's lap with a smile.

"Good morning, Your Highness!" she greeted, brightly. She liked all the royals but Prince Feliciano had fast become her favourite. An unpretentious young man who treated everybody, high or low, with respect and equality and it made him a favourite with everyone. "It looks like it will be a beautiful day for you." She went to open the curtains while Feliciano began eating. "I'll prepare your bath and your valet will join you soon." Feliciano grimaced slightly, he was still uncomfortable with the idea of a man dressing him. When he was growing up with the Fae, they dressed him when he was a child and later he dressed himself. Thinking he was a girl, he was uncomfortable with the idea of undressing in the presence of a male and he still had not gotten over it.

The maid had his bath ready by the time he finished breakfast and she left him to give him some privacy, him sinking into the pleasantly warm, scented water and wondering what Ludwig was doing right now.

* * *

Ludwig's awakening was not quite as ….. gentle as Feliciano's.

"Yo, Luddy. Your awesome big brother is here!" The words cut through Ludwig's sleep, right before a weight landed on him as his older half-brother, Prince Gilbert of Prussia, jumped on the bed and on top of him.

"Verdammt, Gilbert!" Ludwig cursed, shoving Gil off him and on to the floor. "Are you trying to cripple me before my wedding? Dummkopf!" Gilbert's white-haired head popped up above the bed with a yellow canary peeking through the strands.

"You should thank me for coming and making your wedding awesome," Gilbert declared, getting up and pulling the bell-rope. "If they don't bring breakfast soon, you won't make your own wedding!" There was a knock on the door.

"Wow, that was fast!" Gil exclaimed as he opened the door and a manservant came in with Ludwig's breakfast tray and Gil stole a roll from it.

"The breakfast tray always comes at this time," Ludwig replied as the manservant put the tray in his lap and he thanked the man.

"Your bath is being drawn and your valet will be with you presently, Your Royal Eminence," the manservant told him. "Preparations are under-way and your father said 'Get your lazy carcass out of bed and get yourself ready to get married'. I am quoting, of course, sire!" Gil burst out laughing.

"Kesesese," he chuckled. "You've got your orders, little bruder!"

"And if everyone gets out of my room, I'll follow them," Ludwig said in no uncertain terms. "Go annoy Vati, bruder! I've got a lot to do and so have you! You're my best man, Gott help me!"

"Not to worry, Luddy," Gil replied, heading for the door. "I promise your wedding will be one no one will forget!" He left, shutting the door behind him. Ludwig put his head in his hands.

"Oh, scheiße!"

* * *

Antonio had an equally rude awakening as someone also landed on him but this person was completely unexpected as he should not be seeing Antonio before the ceremony.

"Hasta la pasta, Tomato Bastard!" Lovino shouted, straddling Antonio. Antonio looked up at his soon-to-be husband and grinned.

"Buenos Dias!" he greeted, delighted to see Lovino, despite tradition.

"Buenos nothing!" Lovino snapped. "I'm starving! Come on! It's breakfast time! Breakfast time!" And he began bouncing as he chanted. Despite the pain of Lovino jumping on his stomach, Antonio grinned.

"You should save that for tonight, Lovi!" he smirked. Lovino turned as red as a tomato and clamoured off Antonio as fast as he could.

"Pervert!" Antonio sat up in bed.

"You know it's bad luck for us to see each other before the wedding, don't you Lovi?" he said. "Not that I'm not happy to see you!" Lovino just scowled.

"Stupid, superstitious bullsh*t!" he replied. "I'm hungry! Get up already!" Antonio threw the covers to one side, got up and hugged Lovino who began struggling.

"Did you want to spend breakfast on our wedding day with me?" Antonio gushed. "Oh Lovi! That's so adorable!" Lovino struggled harder.

"Get off me, Tomato Bastard!" he ordered. "Or you'll be spending tonight with your hand!" Antonio wondered where Lovino learnt about that kind of thing, then decided he did not want to know and was save by breakfast being brought to the room. The manservant's eyebrows rose at seeing Lovino in Antonio's room and then decided it was none of his business. After all, the two princes were getting married today.

After a second tray was brought to Antonio's room, both Antonio and Lovino ate and then went their separate ways to get ready for their wedding.

* * *

Luca knew that Prince Feliciano was uncomfortable being undressed in front of him but today was too important to allow the Prince to dress himself, his former life having given him an easy going attitude to clothes. Not that Feliciano dressed scruffily, far from it. He just needed help when it came to more formal occasions. Still he was not as bad as his brother.

Feliciano had finished his bath and was wrapped in a robe but he was reluctant to remove the robe in front of Luca to even put on his underclothes so Luca reached a compromise. He took the underwear from the pile of wedding clothes he had ready and put them on the Prince's bed.

"Put these on, Your Highness," he said and collected the rest of the clothing. "I'll be back when you're ready." And he left. Feliciano looked down at the underclothes, then discarded the robe and quickly put the underwear on. When Luca returned, Feliciano felt less vulnerable as Luca began helping him on with his wedding clothes.

Feliciano would never understand why it took a hour to get ready!

* * *

Ludwig's valet, Gustav, was almost finished dressing his master and was just straightening Ludwig's jacket when his chambers were once again invaded by his white-topped, so-called Prince of Awesomeness, Big Brother.

"Hey, Bro-ha!" Gilbert called out. "Ready to make an honest woman of Feliciano and kiss your freedom goodbye?" Gilbert would never let Ludwig live down the fact that he had wanted to marry Feliciano when he thought Feliciano was a girl and he liked men. Ludwig had been the butt of many of Gilbert's jokes over the past year.

"Remind me why you're my best man again?" Ludwig asked with a tone of derision that flew over Gilbert's head.

"Cause I'm your awesome Big Bruder!" he declared. "Let's go! Don't want to keep the little lady waiting!" Gil was out the door before Ludwig could hit him.

He said a silent prayer that today would go without TOO much trouble!

* * *

Vash knocked on the door of Antonio's chamber and waited for Antonio's valet, Enrique, to answer. As Antonio's Best Man, it was his task to get the groom to the ceremony and Vash was taking his task seriously. Enrique stood to one side to allow Vash to enter to find Antonio ready in his wedding finery. And looking as nervous as hell.

"Hola, Vash!" Antonio greeted. "How are things going out there?"

"Everything's in hand, Your Highness," Vash reassured him. "There have been no disasters, mostly due to keeping Prince Gilbert from having anything to do with the organizing. By order of King Wolfgang!" Antonio ran his hand across his forehead and faked a  _ Phew! _

"You look nervous, though," Vash commented. "Worried?"

"A little," Antonio admitted. "What if Lovi gets cold feet?"

"Antonio, your marriage is arranged!" Vash replied. "Granted, it was arranged after the two of you fell in love but that's where you two are lucky! And the kingdom's depending on this marriage!"

"I don't want Lovi to marry me for that reason," Antonio said. "I want him to marry me because he wants to!"

"Your Highness, Lovino loves you!" Vash said, adamantly. "It's blatantly …. well, no, it's not obvious but I know Lovino will be at the altar ….. and for the right reasons!" Antonio looked a little more hopeful.

"You believe that?" he asked.

"I'd put money on it!"

Considering Vash's careful money spending, that was reassuring in itself!

* * *

Lady Lili Zwingli had already attended to Feliciano, now she had to see to Lovino and she knew things were not going well as she approached Lovino's chamber door, just in time to see it open and Gino, the valet assigned to Lovino, get shoved out of it.

"I can dress myself, jerk!" Lovino's voice was snappish as it followed Gino out. "I don't need some strange pervert, feeling me up while putting clothes on me!" And the door closed on Gino's outraged gasp. Lili put a consoling hand on Gino's arm.

"Don't take that personally!" she said. "He doesn't trust easily and treats anyone he's not used to like that! In fact, he still treats Prince Antonio like that sometimes. I'll assist him!" Gino left, feeling sorry for Prince Antonio. Lili tapped on Lovino's door and she could hear footsteps stomped to the door, just before the door was wrenched open.

"I told you! Fu... ," Lovino, in his underwear, cut off short when he saw Lili standing there and went red. "Lili! What are you doing here?"

"Did you forget that I'm attending and escorting you and your brother to the ceremony, Lovino?" she asked. "But you're not going to get there if you've kicked out your valet." Lovino looked a little sheepish.

"I'll help you dress," Lili said, going into his room. "Just don't tell Vash!"

* * *

The palace chapel was packed with visitors and dignitaries from the three kingdoms of Italy, Germania and Spain. King Romulus and Queen Marie of Italy were sat in the Royal Box with King Wolfgang of Germania who was acting as escort to Queen Isabella of Spain. They were excited about this double wedding which would unify all their kingdoms into a triple monarchy one day. Of course, the fact that their sons were in love made them very hopeful for the future lives of all their children. Behind them sat The Three Fae, Arthur of the Kirkland Clan, Lukas of the Bondevik Tribe and Vladimir of the Drakulya Line, who had hidden and raised Feliciano for his protection. Arthur was desperately seeking his own son but he could not miss the wedding of the young man he helped raise.

Ludwig and Antonio were stood before the altar, resplendent in the military uniforms of their respective countries, made magnificent with gold frogging, red sashes and medals. Ludwig's hair had been slicked back into his usual style but all attempts to tame Antonio's hair had not quite succeeded but it made him look attractive all the same. Gilbert stood to Ludwig's right with his usual cocky smirk, wearing a Prussian uniform. Somehow, he had snuck Gilbird in and the little yellow canary was currently sat on his shoulder, much to the annoyance of King Wolfgang. On Antonio's left stood Baron Vash Zwingli in a magnificent green suit. The swords that the two princes wore as part of their wedding attire had been made by Vash as wedding gifts. Ludwig was uncharacteristically fidgeting, shifting from foot to foot and fiddling with his sword hilt, looking toward the end of the aisle that his fiancé would soon be walking down. He hoped!

"Kesesese!" Gil chuckled. "You're as twitchy as a rabbit, hiding from a fox, bruder! You look ready to bolt!" Ludwig discreetly slapped Gilbert in the chest.

"I'm going nowhere!" he declared. "I'm just hoping Feliciano doesn't either!" Gil looked a little shock.

"You're thinking Feli would run!" Gil exclaimed. "Nein! That boy adores you, unawesome as you are. Stop panicking! He's not even late yet and you're making Antonio antsy!"

"No, amigo," Antonio denied. "I'm fine!"

"Then why does it look like your soul's flown out of your body?" Antonio was spared having to answer as, at that moment, The Wedding March began to play and everyone turned toward the doors at the other end of the aisle.

* * *

After helping Lovino into his wedding clothes, both Lovino and Lili went to Feliciano's chambers to collect him and they began making their way to the palace chapel, surrounded by an attending guard. The two brothers walked ahead while Lili followed them, holding the trains of their wedding garb off the ground as they walked. They came up to the doors and one of their guard went in to tell the priest that the Princes had arrived.

"Ve~ I can't believe it!" Feliciano was giddy with excitement. "We're finally getting married!"

"I hope you're happy with the Potato Bast..." Lovino remembered that Lili was behind them. "...Ludwig!" he finished. Feliciano beamed.

"I know you'll be happy with Antonio," Lili said, with a smile. "He loves you so much!" Feliciano reached out, took Lovino's hand and gave it a squeeze. Lili put her hand on top of their in a show of support.

And then the music began!

* * *

King Romulus and Queen Marie eagerly waited for the doors to open. There had been times when they began to doubt that they would see even one son marry but, against all odds, both of their boys would be walking down the aisle and Queen Marie's eyes were already bright with happy tears as the doors opened and the Italian Princes stepped into the chapel.

The Princes were both identically dressed in white leggings and tunics, covered in white robes with long trains that Lili held off the floor and each brother held a single white lily. Ludwig and Antonio could not take their eyes off them as they slowly strolled down the aisle, looking absolutely angelic. Lili, who was dressed in a lovely pink dress, saw Vash smiling encouragement to her and she could not stop smiling herself. Her friend was getting married and her brother was proud of her as she comported herself as Maid of Honour to the Princes.

As Lovino and Feliciano approached the altar, Ludwig and Antonio moved apart to make room for them and the Italian Princes came to stand between them, Feliciano beside Ludwig and Lovino beside Antonio. Lili lay the trains of the robes down as the priest opened his book and cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved," he began. "We are gathered here today to joined these persons before us in matrimony ….." Then came the boring part. Marriage was not to enter into lightly, prayers and hymns, more talking, reading from the bible, blah, blah, blah!

"Are there any persons here present who knows of any reasons why these persons may not be joined in matrimony," Everyone dreaded this part. "Speak now or forever hold your peace!" There was a loaded moment as everybody looked at each other. Romulus and Germania turned to look round at everyone as if to say, 'Just try it!' Then the moment was over and the priest continued.

"Do you (at last!), Prince Ludwig of Germania and Prince Antonio of Spain, take Prince Feliciano and Prince Lovino of Italy to be your lawfully-wedded husbands?" the priest looked at each man in turn.

"I do!" Ludwig replied.

"Oh! Si!" Lovino rolled his eyes at Antonio.

"Say 'I do!', idiota!" he ordered.

"I do!" Antonio obeyed. The priest gave them both a look before continuing.

"And do you, Prince Feliciano and Prince Lovino of Italy, take Prince Ludwig of Germania and Prince Antonio of Spain to be your lawfully-wedded husbands?"

"Ve~ I do!" Feliciano replied, eagerly. Ludwig smiled at him.

"I do," Lovino said with an 'I suppose!" hanging on the end.

"Princes Ludwig and Antonio," the priest ordered. "Face your intended and repeat after me!" Ludwig turned to face Feli and Antonio stood before Lovino. Both Italian princes gave their lilies to Lili to hold.

"I, Prince Ludwig or Antonio, take thee, Prince Feliciano or Prince Lovino, to be my lawfully-wedded spouse!"

"I, Prince Ludwig, take thee, Prince Feliciano, to be my lawful-wedded spouse!"

"I, Prince Antonio, take thee, Prince Lovino, to be my lawful-wedded spouse!" The two princes spoke together.

"To have and to hold from this day forward!" 

"To have and to hold from this day forward!"

"For better, for worse!"

"For better, for worse!"

"For richer, for poorer!"

"For richer, for poorer!"

"In sickness and in health!"

"In sickness and in health!"

"And to thee, I pledge my troth!"

"And to thee, I pledge my troth!"

"Do we have the rings?" Gilbert stepped forward with the rings for Ludwig and Feliciano while Vash presented the rings for Antonio and Lovino. They placed them on the bible and the priest blessed them after which he presented the book to Ludwig and Antonio who took the rings intended for the fingers of Feliciano and Lovino.

"Now, Princes Ludwig and Antonio, repeat after me," the priest said. "With this ring I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow!" The Germanic and Spanish princes repeated the vows while Ludwig placed the simple gold band of the third finger of Feli's left hand and Antonio slid his ring on to Lovino's finger. Feli was almost in tears as he took Ludwig's ring from the priest's bible and the priest turned and presented Lovino with Antonio's ring and the vows were repeated, Feliciano with enthusiastic Ve~s, Lovino with a unconvincing begrudging tone that left Antonio grinning. Feli gently slid the ring on Ludwig's finger while Lovino shove the ring on Antonio's finger as fast as he could.

"Prince Ludwig and Prince Feliciano," the priest announced. "And Prince Antonio and Prince Lovino have joined in marriage and have declared their marriages by joining hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim them Men and Husbands! You may kiss your spouses!"

Ludwig smiled and lowered his lips to Feli's and kissed him softly. When he pulled away, Feliciano raised himself on his toes to maintain the contact a little while longer. Lovino went bright red while he allowed Antonio to kiss him, telling himself that it was just because it was expected.

The chapel erupted in happy applause while Queen Marie and Queen Isabella, like typical mothers at their children's weddings, cried into their handkerchiefs while Romulus was not looking forward to giving his two intimacy-innocent sons 'The Talk'.

* * *

As the four Princes left the chapel, white rose petals rained down on them, thrown by well-wishers of the new happy couples. Feliciano laughed and tried to catch them, dropping them on Lovino's head when he had enough. Lovino shook his head to dislodge them and scowled at his younger brother but it was half-hearted. He would never tell anyone but this was the happiest day of his life, a day he thought he would never see. After a miraculous escape from his life of magical servitude as a crow to Natalya and then his struggles with the Chamberlain of the Spanish court and trying to prove his identity, Lovino never thought he would ever be this happy! He was back in the bosom of his family with a wonderful, if rather excitable, little fratello. And he was married! He never thought he would ever be married and certainly not to another man but, hey! Love's a funny thing!

Antonio could not believe he had finally married his Lovi! They had both gone through a lot to get to this point and, now that they had, Antonio had to keep pinching himself to be sure he was not dreaming. Sometimes, he expected to wake up to find that Lovino was still in the dungeons awaiting judgement and execution. That was the worse time of Antonio's life but that was over and done with. Now, Antonio could look forward to a happy life with Lovino by his side.

Feliciano looked up at his new husband and remembered when they met in the forest back when Feliciano thought he was a girl called Italia. He had not known who Ludwig was at that time and when Uncle Arthur, Uncle Lukas and Uncle Vladimir revealed his true gender and his betrothal, Feliciano thought he had lost Ludwig forever but, here he stood, beside his love as his husband. Feliciano could not be happier.

Ludwig looked into his new spouse's beautiful eyes and smiled. Since discovering that the girl he had met and fallen in love with in the forest was really his fiancé (that had confused him because he had known for a long time he preferred men), he had been waiting for this day. A whole year so Feliciano and his parents, and later his brother, could spend time, getting to know each other. And now, finally, Feliciano was all his!

They returned to their chambers to change for the celebration which was a masquerade with masks. Both Ludwig and Feliciano wore green masks and Antonio and Lovino wore red and they wore clothes the same colours as their masks and they joined the rest of the royal family in the ballroom. Waiting with them were The Three Fae.

"We haven't given you our wedding gift yet," Arthur said, wearing a mask of forest green.

"We thought long and hard about what we should give you," Lukas's mask was blue.

"And we decided that this was the best present," Vladimir peered through the eye holes of his red mask. The Three Fae took out their wands and pulled Feliciano and Lovino forward. They waved their wands together and their magic merged, swirled around the two brothers and was absorbed into their skin. Feliciano and Lovino blinked.

"Ve~," Feli asked. "What did you do?"

"Both you and Lovino are now capable of bearing children," Arthur revealed with a smile. It took a moment for what Arthur had said to sink in but, when it did, the effect was immediate.

"LUDDY!" Feliciano cried. "We can have a bambino! We can be parents! I'm so happy, Luddy!"

"Don't announce it to the whole world, idiota!" Lovino groused. "And why me! Why the Hell couldn't you give that to the Tomato Bastard?" Antonio just cuddled Lovino.

"You'll make the cutest mother, Lovi," he cooed.

"Shut up, Jerk!" But the truth was the idea of having Antonio's child made Lovino feel very happy. He never thought things could get better!

Romulus was beaming! He had given up the idea of being a grandfather but now, thanks to The Three Fae's gift, that dream was alive again. As the celebration got under way, he and Wolfgang discussed the idea of impending grand-fatherhood.

"Who do you think will be a grandfather first?" he asked Wolfgang, grinning.

"I think we'll become grandfathers together," Wolfgang replied, confident in his son to produce the next heir to the throne in no time. Then he turned his gaze toward someone who wore a gold mask and a hat to hide his hair but Wolfgang knew his step-son as he flirted with the wife of the Portuguese Ambassador and thought.

"One down, one to go!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out, Gilbert! Wolfgang is scheming....


End file.
